Por un simple beso
by MeryClegane
Summary: [RESUBIDO] ¿Qué habría sucedido si el señor Darcy se hubiese dejado llevar por la pasión durante su primera proposición a la señorita Elisabeth Bennet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Estimado/a lector/a,**_

 _ **En primer lugar me gustaría disculparme ante todo el mundo, empecé esta historia el verano del 2011, sin embargo tuve una serie de problemas que me incapacitaron para seguir escribiendo, y tras muchos meses, al intentar entrar en la cuenta… Me había olvidado de la contraseña. Sin embargo vuelvo a las andadas, esta fue mi primera historia y de la que más orgullosa he estado, y por tanto me gustaría continuarla y darle punto y final.**_

 _ **En segundo lugar, me gustaría aclarar que soy 95, así que realmente no estoy plagiando ningún fanfic. Voy a empezar la historia reescribiendo lo que ya había subido, creo que puedo hacerlo un poco mejor y más ordenado, pero la historia continuará siendo la misma, mismos sentimientos y personajes. Siento mucho haber tardado tantos años.**_

 _¿Qué habría sucedido si el señor Darcy no hubiese podido aguantar sus sentimientos aquella tarde lluviosa en Kent? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de la señorita Elisabeth Bennet? ¿Dejará que su corazón abra un hueco para el verdadero Fitzwilliam Darcy?_

Elisabeth no podía imaginarse lo que el Coronel Richard Fitwilliam le estaba contando acerca de su primo, el señor Darcy. Si lo que el coronel le estaba contando era cierto, y no tenía dudas de que así era, el señor Darcy sería el verdadero culpable de que la relación entre Jane y el señor Bingley se hubiese roto. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel de separar a una pareja que realmente se amaba? Ese hombre no podría ser más ruin.

Ese hombre era despreciable, ¿Qué razones podría tener? ¿Su familia no era lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Acaso creía que Jane solo iba tras su amigo por el dinero? Eso era absoluta y rotundamente falso. Jane amaba de corazón al joven Charles Bingley, y aunque sus sentimientos eran tímidos, para alguien tan observador como Darcy deberían ser obvios. Y además, quien era él para meterse en los asuntos de dos jóvenes enamorados, por muy amigo que fuese del señor Bingley. Aunque Elisabeth estaba segura de que Caroline Bingley y Louisa Hurst también pusieron su granito de arena en tal monstruosidad.

Los pensamientos de Elisabeth le nublaban la mente, todo parecía oscuro en ese momento. Le podía ver, ahí sentado, junto a su tía Catherine de Bourgh oyendo el aburrido sermón del señor Collins, con su mirada fija al frente. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su primo Richard y Elisabeth le estaban observando detenidamente mientras conversaban. Finalmente el señor Collins dio por finalizado el sermón, y Elisabeth salió a buscar aire fresco pese a que estaba lloviendo en abundancia. Empezó a caminar, alejándose cada vez más y más de la parroquia, la lluvia cayendo sobre ella parecía camuflar las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar por sus ojos. La tristeza la estaba invadiendo, tristeza, dolor y odio hacia el señor Darcy. Empezó a aflojar la marcha, la lluvia hacia que caminar se dificultase y estaba bastante cansada, irremediablemente tuvo que ocultarse en una pequeña construcción de columnas.

Una vez refugiada, Elisabeth intentaba recobrar el aliento, pero oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y pudo distinguir la figura del señor Darcy que iba acercándose hacia ella, estaba completamente mojado y embarrado. ¿Qué le había impulsado a seguirla?

De repente el señor Darcy rompió el silencio sepulcral que había entre ambos.

-Señorita Elisabeth, he luchado en vano y ya no lo soporto más, estos últimos meses han sido un tormento. Vine a Rosings con la única idea verla a usted. –El señor Darcy tomó aire y continuó. –He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, mi integridad social, mi posición y circunstancias pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle que ponga fin a mi agonía.

\- N-no comprendo. –Lizzy estaba completamente pálida, no entendía exactamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-La amo, ardientemente. Por favor, le ruego que acepte mi mano.

Silencio… La mente de Lizzy no conseguía aclararse, estaba tan confusa, y él estaba tan nervioso, sus manos estaban en sus respectivos bolsillo, inquietas y esperando una contestación favorable por parte de la joven.

-Señor… -Empezó Lizzy luchando por mantenerle la mirada. –Me hago cargo de la lucha que ha mentido y lamento mucho haberle hecho sufrir, créame que no ha sido deliberado.

-¿Es esa su respuesta?

-Sí, señor Darcy.

-Se… ¿Se está riendo de mí? –Elisabeth negó con la cabeza cabizbaja. -¿Me está rechazando?

-Estoy segura de que esas consideraciones que le han estado frenando le ayudarán a superarlo. – Darcy seguía sin creer que la mujer que había dominado sus sueños y pensamientos le estuviera rechazando con tanta dureza.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué me rechaza sin fingir algo de cortesía? –La voz del imponente señor Darcy había dejado ese tono tan grave, casi no podía articular las palabras, se estaba quedando sin voz.

-Y yo a usted por qué se ha permitido decirme con el propósito evidente de ofenderme que me quiere contra los dictados de su corazón.

-No créame si… -Intentó llegar a decir el señor Darcy, pero Elisabeth y su enfado le interrumpieron.

-Si hubiese sido sólo descortés tendría al menos una excusa, pero tengo otras razones y usted lo sabe. –Espetó Lizzy subiendo el tono bastante irritada.

-¿Qué razones? –Preguntó Darcy que dejó de titubear.

-¿Cree que yo podría caer en la tentación de aceptar al hombre que ha destruido la felicidad de mi adorada hermana? ¿Se atreve a negarlo, señor Darcy? Usted separó a una joven pareja que se amaba y expuso a su amigo a la censura del mundo y a mi hermana a la burla que despierta las esperanzas frustradas sumiéndolos a los dos en el más vil recuerdo.

-No lo niego. –Elisabeth no podía creerlo, lo había confirmado delante de ella sin ninguna clase de tapujos.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

-Creí que su hermana le era indiferente.

-¿Indiferente?- Preguntó una incrédula Lizzy.

-Les observé y vi que su interés era más grande que el de ella.

-Porque ella es tímida.

-Bingley también lo es, pero estaba convencido de que ella no le amaba, lo hice por su propio bien.

-¡Mi hermana apenas me expresa sus sentimientos! Me imagino que también piensa que su fortuna…

El ambiente empezó a caldearse, la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza, pero esto no les parecía distraer. El tono de sus palabras empezó a aumentar. Lizzy se encontraba destrozada, pero no más que el corazón de Darcy, ya que discutiendo con ella, después del rechazo, no había posibilidad alguna de poner paz en su relación.

-No, no. Yo no le haría tal deshonor a su hermana, aunque se sugirió.

-¿Sugirió? –Pregunto Elisabeth extrañada.

-Era evidente que se trataba de un casamiento ventajoso. –El comentario fue realmente hiriente para Lizzy, pero ella consiguió mantener la compostura. Era evidente que Jane no estaba interesada en la fortuna de Bingley, Jane nunca podría comportarse así.

-¿Es que mi hermana dio esa impresión?

-¡No! No, sin embargo tengo que admitir que incluyó lo de su familia.

-¿El deseo de conocer gente? Está claro que el señor Bingley…

-No, era más que eso.

-¿Qué era?

-Era la falta de distención de su madre, de sus tres hermanas pequeñas e incluso de su padre. –Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la joven. ¿Cómo ese despreciable hombre osaba hablar así de su querido padre? Os ojos de Elisabeth no podían crear lágrima alguna, pero Darcy comprendió su angustia y él solo quiso disculparse, se había comportado como un auténtico cretino. –Perdóneme, usted y su hermana Jane quedan excluidas de esto.

-¿Y qué me dice del señor Wickham? –Preguntó Lizzy un poco más calmada.

-¿El señor Wickham? –Darcy fue acercándose a Lizzy, sus rostros estaban muy próximos, los ojos de Darcy se encontraban al rojo vivo, no le gustaba para nada tener que hablar del señor Wickham. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle de ese maldito desgraciado?

-¿Cómo puede excusar usted su comportamiento hacia él? –Elisabeth notaba que los ojos de Darcy estaban fijos en ella, era algo irritante e incómodo, habían perdido todo ese calor y cariño que desprendían hasta hace unos minutos.

-Parece usted muy interesada en los problemas de ese caballero.

-Me contó sus desventuras.

-Oh claro, sus desventuras han sido muy grandes. -¿Podía acaso ser que estuviera celoso de alguien como George Wickham? Su relación con Elisabeth era muy estrecha, más incluso que la suya con ella.

-Usted arruinó sus posibilidades y habla de él con desprecio.

-De modo que esa es la opinión que tiene de mí. Le agradezco que haya sido tan franca. Quizá habría pasado por alto sus faltas si su orgullo no hubiese… -Pero no pudo terminar.

-¿¡Mi orgullo?! –Dijo fascinada.

-¿Esperaba usted que dijera que me encantaba la vulgaridad de su familia? –Esta vez los ojos de Lizzy sí pudieron derramar una fugaz lágrima, Elisabeth se encontraba derrumbada y desolada, pero no se dejaría ganar por un hombre tan vil, egoísta y orgulloso como era Fitzwilliam Darcy.

-¿Esas son las palabras de un caballero? –Lizzy mantenía su compostura, n dejaba que las lágrimas y el llanto se apoderaran de ella. –Desde el momento en que le conocí, su arrogancia, su engreimiento y su desdén hacia los sentimientos ajenos me hicieron comprender que usted sería el último hombre en el mundo con el que decidiría casarme.

Darcy presionado por su deseo y la rabia apoyó sus manos en la pared, acortando la distancia con la señorita Bennet, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, no tenía escapatoria. La lluvia caía más fuerte, pero eso no les importaba, estaban sumidos cada uno en los ojos del otro. Los ojos de Darcy dejaron escapar toda la ira acumulada durante su discusión sobre Wickham y habían vuelto a transmitir esa serenidad tan cálida. Cada vez sus rostros eran más próximos hasta que finalmente Darcy depositó un suave beso sorbe los húmedos labios de Elisabeth.

-Siento haberla hecho perder el tiempo. –Dijo el señor Darcy apartándose de ella y haciendo una leve reverencia. Lizzy observó como aquel hombre iba alejándose por el paisaje mojado.

Las piernas de Lizzy no podían aguantar más su peso y entre tanto tembleque cayó sobre sus rodillas. El señor Darcy la había besado, estaba mal, pero se había sentido demasiado bien, le había gustado. Sentía su calor, deseaba volverlo a sentir pero ella lo había rechazado de toda forma posible. ¡Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas! Elisabeth había olvidado por completo toda la discusión, y entonces el odio volvió a hacer presencia en ella. Poco a poco los pensamientos fueron disipándose al igual que las negras nubes, dejando paso al sol. Era momento de que Elisabeth volviese a casa de los Collins, estarían preocupados por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

La casa de los Collins se encontraba muy silenciosa. Lizzy y Charlotte estaban sentadas en el pequeño saloncito privado de la última, tomando el té y hablando de cosas triviales. Mientras las mujeres se divertían, el señor Collins estaba en su estudio metido completamente en sus asuntos, contestar cartas y preparar sermones para las siguientes semanas. De vez en cuando se "permitía" mirar por la ventana para observar los movimientos en Rosings Park.

Mientras Charlotte le servía algunas pastas a Elisabeth, esta intentaba sacarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido anteriormente con el señor Darcy. Se tocó ligeramente los labios con la yema de los dedos, como si hubiese alguna prueba en ellos que delatara que se había besado con él. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, le gustaría una explicación, pero lo más posible era que el señor Darcy hubiese partido a Londres para resolver sus negocios. Eso significaba que una vez que volviese a Merytown ya no le volvería a ver nunca más.

El silencio seguía invadiendo la casa, así que Charlotte intentó acabar con el preguntándole a Elisabeth, la veía demasiado extraña.

-Lizzy estás muy callada. ¿Te ha pasado algo, querida amiga?

-Oh no, claro que no, simplemente estaba pensado en cuanto extraño a mis hermanas y a mis padres, nada más.

-¿Estás segura? Cuando terminó el sermón, vi como el señor Darcy salía detrás de ti. ¿Sucedió algo con él?

-¿El señor Darcy? No, no le vi. –mintió Elisabeth. Pero ella sabía que Charlotte era muy insistente cuando quería, aun así su amiga decidió cambiar el tema de conversación al ver a Lizzy tan incómoda.

-Y bueno Elisabeth, he visto que tienes una buena relación con el coronel Fitzwilliam.

-La verdad es que sí, es bastante gentil y amable, todo un caballero. ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón Lizzy, no sé cómo él y el señor Darcy pueden estar emparentados. Oí mencionar a Lady Catherine que él y Darcy compartían la tutoría de la señorita Georgiana Darcy.

Elisabeth se puso a pensar en cómo sería la señorita Darcy. ¿Sería tan arrogante y orgullosa cómo su hermano? Seguramente su orgullo sería justificado, sus casas, posesiones… Se la imaginaba como una Caroline Bingley en joven.

Por cierto Lizzy, mañana iremos a almorzar a Rosings Park. Espero que estés ansiosa, el coronel Fitzwilliam nos acompañará junto con su primo. –Lizzy asintió con desgana y tras excusarse marchó hacia su habitación.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y despertaron a Lizzy que se había quedado dormida mientras leía. A su lado se encontraba la vela ya consumida y el libro medio abierto. Realmente no era la mejor posición para dormir, pero ya sufriría las consecuencias después. Cuando terminó de arreglarse bajó y vio a Charlotte sirviendo el desayuno y a su marido leyendo el periódico bastante animado.

Mientras Lizzy tomaba asientos, los pequeños ojos del señor Collins se fijaron en su prima.

-Querida Elisabeth, espero que esté preparada para el almuerzo con la excelentísima Lady Catherine. Será una comida maravillosa, ya lo verá, se lo aseguro.

Cómo podía ser tan imbécil. Defendía a esa mujer a toda costa, aunque sus razones fueran la mar de estúpidas. Se comportaba como su perro faldero y esa mujer seguramente tenía mejores tratos con otros vecinos que con los Collins. Aunque seguro que a Lady Catherine le encantaba tener al pequeño señor Collins elogiándola constantemente.

El carro procedente de Rosings aparcó frente a la casa y esperó a que los habitantes de la rectoría y se huésped montaran, para llevarlos a la majestuosa mansión de Rosings Park. Fue un trayecto bastante corto, considerando la cercanía entre ambas casas. El señor Collins tomó la delantera, pidiendo a sus compañeras que se apresuraran pues decía que a Lady Catherine le desagradaba mucho la impuntualidad. Cuando llegaron al salón principal Elisabeth se encontraba bastante incómoda, la idea de ver al señor Darcy no le agradaba demasiado. Además no podría pedirle explicaciones de lo sucedido allí, y mucho menos delante de su escandalosa tía. El señor Collins fue el primero en hacer una notable reverencia ante Lady Catherine, seguido de Charlotte y finalmente Elisabeth. La fría mirada de la anciana mujer se posó sobre la señorita Bennet, pero Lizzie sabía mantener la compostura.

-Señorita Bennet, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en Kent? –Realmente la mujer no se andaba con rodeos, Elisabeth temía que sospechara alguna cosa, pero sabía que el señor Darcy no habría sido capaz de contárselo.

-Quizá un par de semanas más su señoría, esperaré a que el tiempo sea más óptimo. Últimamente se muestran muchas nubes de tormenta. –Le contestó Lizzie manteniendo esa sonrisa falsa que sabía fingir tan bien.

-Tiene razón, sería de inconscientes y necios realizar un viaje de casi un día con un mal clima, podrían haber demasiados improvistos.

La velada siguió como Lizzie esperaba, Lady Catherine realizaba numerosos elogios hacia su hija Anne delante de sus sobrinos, el coronel Fitzwilliam conversaba animadamente con Elisabeth, mientras que Charlotte compartía alguna que otra palabra con su marido, pero este solo realizaba halagos a su benefactora. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y para fortuna de Lizzie se sentó junto al coronel Fitzwilliam, sin embargo el señor Darcy se encontraba justo en frente de ella. Mientras comían, Elisabeth se dio cuenta de las miradas furtivas del señor Darcy hacia su persona, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta de que ella le había descubierto. A pesar de todo, no se encontraba incómoda, sino que sus miradas encontraba una calidez reconfortante y bastante agradable. No habían demasiados temas de conversación, en numerosas ocasiones se podían oír susurros del señor Collins sobre la exquisitez de la comida y lo dichoso que era por poder compartir mesa con su patrona.

Tras el almuerzo, pasaron de nuevo al gran salón a tomar un poco de té mientras Lady Catherine iniciaba conversaciones sobre música y el gran talento desaprovechado de Anne. Finalmente los Collins y Elisabeth volvieron a la rectoría pues tanto Charlotte como su marido debían realizar algunos recados en la ciudad de Kent. Para fortuna de Lizzie, pudo quedarse sola y aprovechó para escribirle a su querida hermana Jane. Pero la soledad de Elisabeth no duró demasiado, oyó los pasos de alguien caminando por el recibidor, pensaba que simplemente sería la criada de Charlotte, se encontraba aún enfrascada en terminar su correspondencia hasta que los pasos llegaron al pequeño saloncito. El silencio se cortó completamente y Lizzie pudo oír la voz del señor Darcy.

-Sé que no debería estar aquí, y mi presencia la incómoda, siento mucho haber actuado como actué la tarde anterior, no fui dueño de mi propio cuerpo y me arrepiento de mis propios actos. Me gustaría dejarle esta carta, quiero aclarar todo antes de que parta hacia Londres. Lo siento mucho, señorita Bennet. – Darcy se aproximó hasta el pequeño escritorio donde estaba Lizzie y depositó el sobre junto a ella. Se dispuso a macharse pero no pudo evitar girarse para contemplarla por última vez y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Lizzie lucía bastante angustiada y el brillo de sus ojos estaba completamente apagado, por otra parte el aspecto del señor Darcy no era el más adecuado para un señor como él, tan descuidado y desaliñado. Muy a su pesar, y no queriendo abandonarla así, Darcy se marchó regreso a Rosings Park.

 _Estimada Srta. Bennet:_

 _No voy a volver a transmitirle mis sentimientos, pues sé que usted, muy a mi pesar, no los comparte conmigo. Sin embargo me gustaría hablarle de aquellas dos razones que usted mi atribuyó. No quiero que usted lo comprenda, simplemente que pueda conocer que me impulsó a ello y que quizá llegue a entender mis actos, pues nunca tuve la intención de hacerle daño._

 _En cuanto a su hermana, la señorita Jane Bennet, pensé que realmente no estaba interesada en Bingley. He visto a mi joven y preciado amigo enamorarse de una gran cantidad de jóvenes, pero ninguna de ellas parecía importarle más que su dinero. Nunca quise llegar a creer que su hermana Jane podría ser una de ellas, pero quería que el señor Bingley se comprometiese por amor, junto a una dama que compartiese realmente sus sentimientos, y pensé que su hermana le era indiferente._

 _Por otra parte, lo relativo al señor Wickham es una larga historia. El difunto padre de George Wickham era el administrador de Pemberley, por lo que nos criamos juntos y realmente fue como un hermano para mí. Mi padre también le tenía mucho aprecio, y cuando él murió, le dejó a Wickham en herencia la rectoría cercana a Pemberley. Sin embargo el no parecía bastante entusiasmado con el oficio de párroco y me exigió el valor monetario de la rectoría. Sin dudarlo le di lo que le correspondía y desapareció. Al cabo de poco tiempo volvió de nuevo a pedir dinero pues se lo había gastado en apuestas y mujeres, a lo que yo me negué rotundamente, por lo que volvió a desaparecer por completo. El verano pasado, aprovechando mi ausencia en Pemberley, Wickham volvió a Pemberley y consiguió engatusar a mi hermana, fingiendo estar enamorado de ella y como consecuencia ella terminó enamorada de él. La convenció para fugarse con él, a pesar de todo, gracias a mi primo Fitzwilliam conseguimos rescatarla antes de que se hubiese aprovechado de ella, pues lo que realmente quería de ella era su dote matrimonial de 15.000 libras. Georgiana tan solo tenía 15 años, era tan joven e inocente._

 _Es usted libre de creerme o no, sin embargo, en cuanto a esto último, puede preguntarle a mi primo, el coronel Fitzwilliam. Si no me cree a mí, créalo a él._

 _Le doy mis sinceras disculpas._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Elisabeth terminó de leer la carta, no sabía cómo asimilar todo aquello, había estado tan equivocada. –Oh dios mío… -Consiguió decir Lizzie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**EliMustang – Gracias por tu review. Empecé este fanfic hace años porque siempre quise que en esa primera declaración hubiese un "primer beso", me habría gustado un montón. Pues ahora que lo dices, debería ser Elizabeth… Pero cuando empecé a escribir esto lo tuve como Elisabeth. Muchísimas gracias por corregirme, cuando tenga más tiempo modificaré los dos capítulos anteriores.**_

Longbourn volvía a la normalidad, Lizzie había vuelto más pronto de lo previsto de Kent, coincidiendo con la llegada de su hermana Jane, quien había estado en casa de sus tíos. El bullicio volvía a invadir la casa, y el señor Bennet ansiaba un momento de paz que solo podía encontrar en el refugio de su pequeña biblioteca. La señora Bennet perseguía a la mayor de las Bennet, preguntándole acerca de las noticias y cotilleos provenientes de Londres, mientras que su marido abrazaba a su Elisabeth, realmente la había echado de menos durante su ausencia.

Jane y Lizzie hablaban tranquilamente, mientras Mary practicaba y Lidia reía de algo que realmente no tendría importancia, la casa había vuelto a la normalidad. De repente entró Kitty, llorando y quejándose de que los Foster habían invitado a Lidia a Brighton, pero no a ella. Era algo muy injusto, ambas hermanas habían estado siempre muy unidas, sin embargo a Lidia no parecía importarle los sentimientos de su hermana, tan solo quería estar bonita y preparada para conocer a muchos oficiales. Lizzie, temiendo que su padre aceptara tal invitación, habló seriamente en privado con él. La discusión fue tomando un tono demasiado fuerte, e incluso la señora Hill, la criada de la familia Bennet, estuvo asustada. El señor Bennet no pudo hacer nada más que ceder ante Lizzie y negarle a Lidia el viajar, sabía en el fondo que era lo mejor, y que algún día se lo agradecería.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, Kitty se encontraba consolando a Lidia, la señora Bennet había ido a visitar a los Lucas, y Mary seguía "deleitando" la casa con su práctica de piano. Elisabeth y Jane seguían comentando todas las novedades y poniéndose al día, las dos hermanas no estaban acostumbradas a pasar tanto tiempo la una sin la otra. Pero al hablar con Jane, recordó al señor Darcy. Sus frías palabras, su comportamiento, sus numerosas faltas y el beso.

-Dime Lizzy, ¿Qué tal ha ido todo en Kent?

-Todo ha ido bastante bien. Me encontré allí con el señor Darcy.

-¿El señor Darcy? ¿Te comentó algo del señor Bingley? –Las mejillas de Jane se sonrojaron al nombrar al joven señor Bingley, gesto que su hermana notó.

-Jane… -Dijo Lizzy en un efímero susurro.

-Tranquila Lizzy, sabes que le he olvidado, no es más que un mero recuerdo, un simple conocido a mis ojos.

-No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos, Jane…

-Quizá no, pero estoy empezando a olvidarme de él, hay un montón de hombres en el mundo y ya vendrán a pedir mi mano a Longbourn.

Lizzy no pudo ocultar una risotada, a lo que Jane la siguió, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Por fin Elizabeth se encontraba en casa, y ya nunca más volvería a ver al señor Darcy.

Pasaron varias semanas, y Longbourn tuvo unos inesperados visitantes. Charles Bingley, acompañado del señor Darcy acudieron a la finca de la familia Bennet, y la señora Bennet junto a sus hijas se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron, ocupando sus lugares con sus costuras, cintas y sus libros. La puerta se abrió, y el risueño y alegre señor Bingley entró en la habitación, seguido del señor Darcy que lucía tan callado y taciturno como siempre.

-Señor Bingley, que sorpresa volverlo a ver, mi Jane está preciosa ¿Verdad? –Se atrevió a decir la madre de las jóvenes al ver a Bingley observar a la mayor de las Bennet tan compulsivamente.

-Sí, es cierto. –No dijo nada más, estaba bastante nervioso, sus manos jugueteaban en su espalda, aunque esto solo podía ser notado por el señor Darcy que sonreía para sus adentros.

-¿Se quedarán mucho por aquí? –Preguntó Elisabeth que estaba bastante incómoda ante la presencia de ambos hombres. Sin embargo pudo notar que la mirada de Bingley hacia su hermana era bastante tierna y llena de amor.

-Es bastante probable que pasemos aquí todas las vacaciones. Necesitamos un merecido descanso. –Le dijo el señor Bingley. Parecía que el señor Darcy no tenía intención alguna de participar en la conversación.

-Espero que cene pronto con nosotros, señor Bingley. Creo recordar que nos lo prometió ¿Recuerda? – Esta vez fue la señora Bennet la que habló.

-Es cierto señora Bennet, diga un día y una hora y la complaceré con gusto.

-¿Mañana quizá? Habíamos encargado cordero pensando en que los Gardiner nos acompañarían, pero al parecer han aplazado su viaje a la semana que viene.

-Me parece perfecto señora Bennet, será un placer, y espero que su invitación también incluya a mi amigo Darcy. –Se giró hacia su amigo y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, sería un honor que usted cenara también con nosotros señor Darcy. –Dijo la señora Bennet intentando fingir simpatía.

-El honor es solo mío, señora Bennet. –Elisabeth no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. ¿El señor Darcy siendo amable y cortés? ¿A quién quería engañar?

¿Acaso el señor Darcy quería enmendar sus errores? Era demasiado tarde… Entonces en ese momento Elizabeth recordó la carta del señor Darcy. La cuestión de Jane al parecer la estaba solucionando, estaba seguro de que el señor Darcy era el responsable de que el señor Bingley hubiese vuelto a Netherfield. Y sobre el señor Wickham… no había mucho más que añadir, ese hombre había abusado del señor Darcy e hizo sufrir a la joven señorita Darcy y a sus frágiles sentimientos.

En la noche, Lizzy no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que Jane no había tardado nada en dormirse, seguía pensando en el señor Darcy. A la madrugada, Elizabeth se levantó y salió de la cama despacio, para no despertar a su hermana Jane. Quería caminar un poco antes del desayuno, sabía que el resto de la familia seguiría durmiendo. Se dirigió hacia el camino que solía frecuentar todas las mañanas y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente. En la lejanía pudo divisar al señor Darcy sentado al pie de un roble observando el amanecer. Poco a poco iba acercándose a él, pero el señor Darcy aún no la había visto… ¿Volvería a casa, o continuaría su paseo?

 _ **Este capítulo ha sido bastante cortito, no lo quería alargar demasiado porque quiero que tengan el mismo contenido que la primera versión que hice… Aunque creo que subiré este capítulo y el siguiente el mismo día, debido a que el otro ya lo tengo casi terminado. Espero que os guste. Besos~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth decidió entonces continuar con su paseo y seguir el camino. Poco a poco fue acercándose al señor Darcy, y entonces se dio cuenta de que a su lado se encontraba una joven de rasgos muy bellos y de tez muy blanca, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Al ver que estaba acompañado, Lizzy siguió el camino, intentando evitar todo contacto con él, sin embargo no pudo evitar voltearse y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El señor Darcy se levantó rápidamente y empezó a caminar hacia Elizabeth.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hizo una pequeña reverencia a la que ella también contestó con otra un poco más torpe.

-Señorita Elizabeth, que sorpresa verla por aquí.

-Me gusta mucho caminar, pensé que ya lo sabía.

-Lo sé, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para presentarle a mi querida hermana Georgiana. –la joven que hasta entonces se había escondido tímidamente detrás de su hermano, dejó salir unas breves palabras que parecían un ligero murmullo.

-Encantada de conocerla, señorita Bennet.

-El placer es mío, señorita Darcy.

A medida que conversaban, la señorita Georgiana empezó a abrirse, comprendió que en Elizabeth podría encontrar una gran amiga. Darcy rápidamente lo notó, la presencia de la señorita Bennet le hacía bien a su hermana, y estaba orgulloso de que Georgiana se abriese delante de la mujer a la que él amaba.

Charlaron alegremente con breves intrusiones del señor Darcy Fue una conversación bastante divertida y se podía notar que Georgiana era una joven que podría destacar en muchos aspectos. Lizzie pudo observar que la señorita Darcy tenía largos y finos dedos que parecían haber sido hechos con el propósito de tocar el piano, poseía unos modales inigualables y tenía un grandioso corazón, como su hermana Jane. El sol ya había salido, y Elizabeth comprendió que era bastante tarde, que debería haber vuelto a casa, sus padres y sus hermanas estarían bastante preocupados por ella pues no solía desaparecer durante tanto tiempo en sus caminatas. Se despidió del señor Darcy y de su hermana, no sin antes invitarla a ella también a la cena, a lo que ella aceptó de buen gusto.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Elizabeth llegó a su casa, donde su padre y su madre estaban desayunando en compañía de Mary y Jane. Entonces recordó que debía avisar a su madre de que la señorita Georgiana también vendría a la cena.

-Oh Lizzy, ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos muy preocupados… ¡Mis nervios! ¿Acaso no te importan, jovencita?

-Perdona mamá, había salido a dar un paseo… Por cierto, debo decirte que esperamos a otro invitado en la cena.

-¿Otro más? Dime hija, ¿Le conocemos? –La insistencia del señor Bennet era bastante notable, no creía que fuera ningún oficial, ni tampoco nadie del pueblo.

-La señorita Georgiana Darcy, querido padre, me pareció apropiado invitarla, es una joven muy amable que posee un comportamiento muy correcto, sería un buen ejemplo para Lidia y Kitty. ¿Dónde se encuentran?

-Salieron a Merytown poco antes de tu llegada querida, y dime ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Se parece a su hermano?

-No madre, ella es una joven muy tímida y simpática. No creo que posea nada que cause tu incomodidad esta noche.

Lizzy pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en la boca de su padre, mientras su madre seguía preguntándose en su cabeza como sería la señorita Georgiana Darcy y porque Lizzy había decidido invitarla. Mientras Elizabeth tomó asiento al lado de Jane y empezó a comer una tostada mientras Hill le servía el café, empezó a untar su tostada y observó que su hermana lucía bastante callada.

-¿Jane?

-¿Qué sucede, Lizzy?

-Te noto bastante distante, ¿En qué piensas? ¿En la cena de esta noche?

-Es muy posible hermana, pero no te preocupes, he heredado estos nervios de nuestra madre, y la verdad es que los controlo mejor que ella.

Dicho esto, Jane se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a tomarse un baño. La mesa quedó entonces vacía, pues su madre había ido al salón junto con Mary, y su padre se encontraba en la biblioteca. El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila mientras leía un pequeño libro sobre el desamor de una joven francesa. A la hora del almuerzo todos se sentían preocupados por las menores de las hermanas pues aún no habían vuelto de Merytown. Era demasiado preocupante, ellas dos nunca solían tardar a la hora del almuerzo. Finalmente llegó Kitty, pero no acompañada de Lidia. Kitty tranquilizó a sus padres diciendo que se había quedado en casa de los Lucas a comer, pues la había invitado María Lucas. Cuando todos se tranquilizaron, Kitty volvió a su rutina de elogios y alabanzas hacia los oficiales, y para desgracia de Lizzy, también mencionó a Wickham.

Después de comer, Mary se encontraba leyendo junto a Lizzy en el salón, mientras que Kitty preparaba un buen vestido para la noche. A la hora del té llegaron los invitados, y Lidia aún no había vuelto a casa, hecho que enfadó bastante a su madre. La criada dio el paso a los señores Bingley y Darcy, y a la hermana de este último. Las presentaciones fueron cortas, debido a la timidez de la frágil e inocente Georgiana. Kitty rápidamente se interesó en Georgiana, al igual que Mary que insistió profundamente en que tocara alguna pieza de piano.

Bingley comenzó una conversación bastante agradable con la señora Bennet y Jane, por otra parte, Darcy se sentó entre la chimenea y la ventana, sorbiendo silenciosamente su café. Su mirada se encontraba siempre sobre su hermana, y más disimuladamente sobre Elizabeth. Ella notaba sus ojos, su cálida mirada posada sobre ella… Realmente le agradaba esa sensación y esperaba que se acercara a ella, pero sabía que no lo haría, si quería empezar una conversación debía hacerlo ella.

-Señor Darcy, ¿Desea otra taza de café?

-Oh, claro. Muchas gracias señorita Bennet. –Lentamente el señor Darcy fue acercando la taza hacia las suaves manos de Elizabeth. El contacto fue muy breve, pero intenso. Sus manos se habían rozado, intercambiando sentimientos. La misma sensación volvió a ocurrir cuando ella le entregó de nuevo la taza. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Elizabeth pudo ver como sus labios se formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Bennet?

-Muy bien señor Darcy, espero que usted también se encuentre bien.

-Sí, perfectamente. Señorita Elizabeth… Quizá le suene extraño, pero ¿Le apetecería dar un paseo conmigo? Sé que conoce bastante bien estos caminos.

Elizabeth no tuvo tiempo a contestar, su madre se metió en la conversación, aceptando gustosamente en nombre de su hija. Su madre la mandó a su habitación para que se cambiase a un vestido más cómodo y apropiado para el paseo.

-Gracias Lizzy, ¿Te importaría distraerlo hasta la hora de la cena? Sé que te será difícil, todos sabemos que es muy arrogante y orgulloso, pero hazlo por el bien de Jane, ¿Si?

-Tranquila mamá, volveremos a la hora de la cena, no te preocupes.

Elizabeth, ya lista para el paseo, volvió al pequeño salón. Al verla, Darcy se levantó y se excusó un momento para hablar con su hermana Georgiana, y cinco minutos después ya se encontraban caminando en el sendero que conducía a la salida de Longbourn. Elizabeth se encontraba cogida al fuerte brazo de su acompañante, mientras que él mantenía la mirada fija al frente.

En verdad el silencio era bastante incómodo, sentían deseos de empezar una conversación, pero las palabras no salían. Sin embargo, ambos parecían estar disfrutando de la compañía en silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

El señor Darcy y Elizabeth habían caminado durante 20 minutos, pero ninguno de ellos había podido empezar una conversación. El silencio era cómodo, para Darcy solo le bastaba estar con ella, sin embargo las numerosas miradas que le efectuaba a Elizabeth causaban en esta algo de nerviosismo. Lizzy no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar, pero por cortesía decidió intentar entablar una conversación.

-Hace un gran día para pasear, ¿No cree, señor Darcy?

-Sí, en efecto. Me alegra ver que su familia goza de buena salud.

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable. Yo también me alegro de ver que tanto usted, como su hermana y el señor Bingley se encuentran bien.

-La verdad es que traje a Georgiana precisamente para que respirara algo de aire fresco y además, para que se conociesen. Tenía un gran interés en conocerla, al parecer ella está abriéndose a usted, es muy bueno por su parte, no suele hacerlo tan rápido.

-Esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que era bastante tímida, por lo que debe ser un gran progreso para ella.

-Sí, la verdad que… Perdone señorita Elizabeth, ¿No es su hermana Jane la que viene por allá detrás? –Darcy se había percatado de la joven rubia que se acercaba a ellos bastante alterada.

En efecto, la mayor de las Bennet corría y llamaba a su hermana desesperadamente. Llegó e intentó empezar a recobrar el aliento, el señor Darcy se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, pues no quería estorbar, dedujo que debía ser algo bastante delicado.

-Lizzy, es horrible… Lidia ha desaparecido, no fue a casa de los Lucas, Kitty no sabe nada de ella. Ella vio cómo se dirigía a casa de los Lucas, pero no la vio llegar. ¡Qué desgracia!

-Dios mío, Lidia es tan inconsciente. Mamá debe estar fatal.

-Lo peor de todo es que el señor Wickham se está negando a hablar con papá. El cree que Wickham podría saber algo, Kitty y Lidia pasaron la mañana con él, el coronel Foster les vio.

-Perdonen mi intrusión, ¿Lidia está interesada en Wickham? – El señor Darcy al oír el nombre de Wickham decidió participar en la conversación.

-Es lo más seguro, Lidia se interesa mucho por los oficiales. Muchas veces hablan cuándo vamos a Merytown, siempre se mostraba agradable con él. –Le contestó Jane. Lizzy no podía pensar con claridad, los actos de Lidia acabarían matando de los nervios a su pobre madre y humillando a la familia.

-Entonces, ¿El señor Wickham se encuentra en Longbourn? –Preguntó el señor Darcy con un tono de voz bastante frío.

-En efecto, estaba hablando con mi padre en su biblioteca, pero se niega a colaborar.

-En ese caso, si me permiten, me avanzaré un poco a ustedes. Tengo que atender algunos asuntos. Señorita Elizabeth, espero que podamos aplazar nuestro paseo a otro día, señorita Jane. – Después de despedirse, las hermanas Bennet pudieron ver como el señor Darcy caminaba cada vez más rápido hasta desaparecer por completo. Ambas hermanas también empezaron a caminar de regreso a Longbourn, pues sabían que tendrían que tranquilizar a su madre, aunque ellas dos no pudiesen ayudar demasiado. Caminaron en silencio, Jane tenía los ojos llorosos, y Elizabeth estaba bastante entristecida, no entendían en qué diablos podría estar pensando Lidia.

-Lizzy… ¿Crees que le habrá sucedido algo a Lidia? –Jane estaba muy preocupada por la insensatez de Lidia, y pensar en su madre tan solo hacía que su preocupación aumentase.

-Tranquila Jane, estará bien, es típico de ella hacer estupideces. Cuando vuelva la sermonearemos hasta que nos aburramos. –Elizabeth intentó calmar a su hermana, pues la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que realmente estaba sufriendo.

-Desde luego, esta vez se ha pasado. –Dijo Jane bastante enfadada.

-No te preocupes, toma mi pañuelo y sécate esas lágrimas, estoy segura de que el señor Bingley no querría verte así. –Lizzy sacó del pequeño bolsillo de su vestido un pañuelo de seda y se lo dio a su hermana.

-Tienes razón, ahora solo podemos esperar. –Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Longbourn ya se podía divisar en el horizonte, se podían ver a los criados de la finca corriendo de lado a lado por lo que Lizzy supuso que su madre estaría tan alterada que estaría poniendo la casa patas arriba. Poco a poco ambas hermanas llegaron a la casa, y al cruzar la puerta principal se encontraron al señor Darcy discutiendo con George Wickham. Repentinamente, Wickham se abalanzó sobre el señor Darcy y empezó a golpearlo. Darcy empezó a esquivar los golpes de su oponente, sin embargo no parecía tener intención de atacarle. Desaparecieron de la vista de ambas hermanas, seguían peleando, era demasiado peligroso intervenir en la pelea. No pasó menos de un minuto cuando se oyó un disparo y un grito ahogado, y de repente, gritos y más gritos de los criados y la señora Bennet. El corazón de Elizabeth parecía que iba a salir de su pecho… ¿Le habría disparado Wickham a Darcy?


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth y Jane se apresuraron y llegaron al salón, dónde el señor Wickham se encontraba atrapado en la pared por el señor Bennet, mientras que el señor Darcy yacía en el suelo con una herida de bala en el pecho. Georgiana se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, no podía dejar de llorar en el hombro del señor Bingley que estaba a su lado, dándole apoyo. Elizabeth rápidamente corrió y se acuclilló al lado del señor Darcy. Al parecer, no había perdido el conocimiento y parecía estar consciente. Con bastante esfuerzo consiguió desabrocharse parte de la camisa, la bala había profundizado y sangraba demasiado. La señora Bennet salió a llamar al mejor doctor de los alrededores, el señor Edwards, mientras tanto, el padre de Lizzy ató al señor Wickham y lo encerró en el sótano bajo la vigilancia del cochero.

La señora Bennet seguía llorando la desaparición de Lidia, pero finalmente, bajo amenaza del recién llegado coronel Foster, Wickham dio la dirección de su paradero. Por otra parte, entre Bingley y el señor Bennet, trasladaron al señor Darcy a la cama de las mayores de las Bennet, pues era lo suficientemente grande como para acomodarle sin problemas. El señor Darcy estaba bastante febril, por lo que el doctor no dio carta blanca a su traslado, así que el señor Bingley y Georgiana permanecieron a su lado, cuidándolo. Sin embargo, la delicada señorita Darcy no aguantaba demasiado tiempo despierta, por lo que tenía que ser sustituida por Elizabeth. Lizzy se sentía bastante culpable, y en parte estaba agradecida, ya que sin la ayuda del señor Darcy era muy probable que Wickham no hubiese soltado prenda. Elizabeth con cuidado le cambiaba el paño por otro más húmedo, y le humedecía también un poco la cara así como la herida que parecía bastante grave. El señor Darcy seguía consciente, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, se limitaba a cerras los ojos y hacerse el dormido, pues creía que si Elizabeth supiese que estaba consciente le sería demasiado incómodo hacer tal tarea.

La casa seguía revuelta a pesar de que Lidia ya había regresado. Cuando volvió a casa confesó que Wickham y ella se habían casado en secreto, y que estaba ansiosa por ver a su marido. Nadie podía entender el porqué de ese matrimonio, debido a que Wickham era demasiado inteligente como para casarse con una chica como Lidia y su escasa fortuna. Pero las razones como siempre, acabaron saliendo. Al parecer Wickham deseaba un aumento de posición y de sueldo, pero esta clase de ascensos solo se daban a oficiales casados y que tenían problemas financieros. La señora Bennet cambió su humor y parecía más contenta que nunca al ver a una de sus hijas casada, e incluso subía a hacer visitas con una alegre sonrisa al señor Darcy, pero este por su parte solía hacerse el dormido, o más bien el inconsciente.

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde el accidente, pero aunque la fiebre ya no era tan fuerte, la herida aún no había cicatrizado y seguía con mal aspecto. Elizabeth subió a la hora del almuerzo para atender a Darcy como buena anfitriona.

–Señor Darcy, ¿Desea algo de comer? –Dijo Elizabeth con una sincera sonrisa.

Darcy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y esbozó otra sonrisa. –Ciertamente estoy bastante hambriento.

Elizabeth no dijo nada, salió de la habitación, y a los pocos minutos volvía a entrar en ella, pero esta vez con una bandeja repleta de comida. Se acercó poco a poco a él, depositando la bandeja en la mesita al lado de la cama, y luego procedió a ayudar al señor Darcy a reincorporarse. Lizzy tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la cama y tomó de nuevo la bandeja.

–Espero señor que no le moleste que sea yo la que le esté ayudando ahora, su hermana, la señorita Darcy, se encontraba demasiado cansada y ha vuelto a Netherfield para descansar un poco, ha estado toda la noche a su lado. –Elizabeth empezó a trocear la carne bajo la atenta mirada del señor Darcy.

–Por supuesto que no, usted me está dando muchos cuidados, le tengo que estar muy agradecido. Si Georgiana siguiese aquí me habría molestado bastante, no puedo permitir que descuide su salud por mi culpa. –Contestó el hombre con voz bastante suave, ese tono que solo algunos habían logrado oír en él. –Realmente el cordero se ve delicioso.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza y volvió a cortar la carne. El señor Darcy estaba bastante complacido de no poder moverse, la señorita Bennet tendría que ayudarlo a comer. Tomó la comida en silencio, estaban bastante cómodos con la presencia del otro y aunque Elizabeth se encontraba levemente sonrojada, Darcy lo disimulaba fácilmente.

–Señorita Bennet, realmente agradezco su amabilidad conmigo.

–No tiene usted que agradecerme nada. Hizo que Bingley volviese a interesarse por mi hermana, y estoy segura de que ayudó a mi padre con el asunto de Wickham… –La voz de Elizabeth iba apagándose poco a poco. – Me siento tan estúpida, lamento mucho todo esto.

–No debe preocuparse, no es nada, no creo que me quede ninguna secuela… Quizá una cicatriz. Lo único que lamento es el estar tan quieto, sin poder moverme, ni si quiera puedo leer un libro o escribirle a mi primo Fitzwilliam. –Resopló un poco molesto.

–Si lo desea, yo puedo leerle algo, o incluso escribirle a su primo por usted, si no son cuestiones demasiado personales, claro.

–No se preocupe señorita Bennet, no tiene que hacer mis tareas, estoy seguro que Bingley ya ha escrito a mi primo, sin embargo, puede leerme algún libro de su colección si así lo desea, no opondré resistencia, y le aseguro que no huiré. –Elizabeth no pudo evitar reírse, era algo muy inusual ver al señor Darcy bromeando, y más aun sonriendo amistosamente como estaba haciendo.

Y así pasaron la tarde, Elizabeth le leyó uno de los libros de su padre, pues no creía que el señor Darcy disfrutase con los libros de su propia colección, pues se limitaban a una temática puramente romántica. Aunque Elizabeth estaba bastante agotada, no se movió de la habitación ni del lado del señor Darcy, hasta que finalmente el cansancio hizo mella y no pudo evitar caer en los brazos de morfeo. Darcy la observaba, apoyada sobre la cama con el libro abierto a su lado, Darcy le pasó el brazo por encima, cubriéndola y acercándola más hacia él, no quería despertarla pues lucía como un ángel.

Afortunadamente para ambos nadie entró en la habitación mientras Elizabeth dormía. Era demasiado comprometido que alguien entrara y los encontrara así por lo que el señor Darcy, muy a su pesar, se vio obligado a despertarla. Empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos suaves en el brazo, sin embargo ella solo dejaba escapar algunos gimoteos inentendibles.

–Señorita Elizabeth, debería despertar. –Dijo en tono neutro.

–Un poco más Jane… El desayuno puede esperar… -Contestó Elizabeth con los ojos aún cerrados. Darcy bufó con falsa molestia intentando disimular una risa.

–Señorita Bennet, créame que la dejaría descansar, sin embargo, no es una agradable postura ni lugar para dormir.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se fueron abriendo, y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba recostada casi sobre Darcy. Este la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios que realmente la tranquilizó, por un momento pensaba que se habría molestado bastante con ella.

–Se quedó dormida mientras leía, no me atreví a despertarla pues parecía bastante cansada. –Logró decir el hombre cuando Elizabeth se reincorporó.

–Discúlpeme señor Darcy, no logro comprender como he podido quedarme dormida, le ruego que acepte mis disculpas. –La joven Bennet estaba bastante avergonzada y no podía mirar al señor Darcy.

–No tiene que preocuparse, estaba cansada, habría sido peor si no hubiese dormido. Siento no haberla despertado, pero no lo vi necesario.

Ella se excusó y rápidamente Georgiana tomó su lugar cuidando a su hermano. Lizzy salió de su casa dispuesta a dar un paseo, necesitaba el aire fresco y dejar fluir sus ideas. Caminó y caminó hasta que dejó de divisar su finca y decidió cobijarse bajo la sombra de un sauce al lado del riachuelo. Algo dentro de ella estaba invadiéndola poco a poco, una mezcla de emociones cálidas, y entonces lo comprendió…

 _Estaba enamorada del señor Darcy_

Había empezado a tomarle aprecio, aprecio que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en cariño, y ese cariño se trasformó en amor. Le amaba, de una forma nueva para ella, deseaba volver a estar a su lado. Se sentía tan necia al haberle rechazado tan descortésmente y haberle halado así cuando sus motivos tenían explicación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica? Ciertamente ambos habían obrado de una forma nefasta aquella tarde, y deseaba que todo eso quedase en el olvido, quería centrase en su nuevo presente.

Se hacía tarde y el cansancio volvía a atacarla, deseaba tanto poder hablar con Jane sobre sus sentimientos, pero desde que el señor Bingley estaba en casa para visitar a su amigo Jane estaba ocupada atendiéndole o reunida con su madre. Necesitaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Todo era nuevo para ella, creyó experimentar el "amor" cuando conoció a Wickham, pero no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por Darcy. ¿Se trataría del amor que ella tanto anhelaba? Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa.

Llegó a casa y pudo ver que las criadas estaban ya a punto de servir la cena. Tras un breve interrogatorio sobre donde había estado y porque había tardado tanto se sentó entre Georgiana y Jane. Tanto sus hermanas como su madre la miraban curiosas, como si fuese extraño que ella se ausentara con sus largos paseos pero ella se limitó a ignorarlas. No terminó de cenar cuando se excusó que estaba cansada y se retiraba para acostarse. Mientras subía las escaleras tuvo deseos de entrar en la habitación y ver al señor Darcy. Se armó de valor y golpeó a la puerta. La voz del hombre le indicó que podía pasar, y así lo hizo, Darcy se encontraba sentado sobre la cama leyendo el libro que Lizzy le había prestado.

–Señor Darcy, ¿Se encuentra mejor? ¿Necesita algo?

–No se preocupe señorita Bennet, me encuentro bastante mejor, creo que mañana pediré al doctor que me vuelva a examinar. He abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad, sería conveniente que volviera pronto a Netherfield y terminar de recuperarme allí.

–Es una lástima que se marche tan pronto, es decir, me alegro que se recupere. –Elizabeth enrojeció completamente. – Es simplemente que es agradable que se esté hospedando en nuestra casa, y espero que las atenciones recibidas sean suficientes para usted.

Darcy arqueó una ceja al ver el comportamiento tan extraño de la Elizabeth. –Señorita Bennet, no debe preocuparse. Las atenciones recibidas en esta casa son incomparables a las que habría recibido en Netherfield o Londres. Espero con entusiasmo que pueda visitarme, estoy seguro que con su presencia sanaré rápidamente. –Darcy ya había transmitido sus sentimientos y no sentía la necesidad de ocultar su afecto.

–No dude en que lo vaya a visitar señor Darcy, es muy gratificante para mi entablar conversación con usted.

Darcy no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que Elizabeth ya no le miraba directamente como solía hacerlo, desafiante, si no que evitaba el contacto visual con él. La idea de que quizá Elizabeth había cambiado de parecer sobre sus sentimientos le agradaba, y realmente necesitaba saberlo. Antes de que ella lograse excusarse e irse a descansar Darcy logró sujetarla del brazo y acercarla hacia él.

–Señorita Elizabeth… ¿Es posible que usted esté empezando a apreciarme?

–Disculpe señor Darcy, es solo que estoy un poco cansada. –Logró formular Elizabeth bastante nerviosa.

–Señorita Elizabeth, quiero que sepa que pase lo que pase, mis sentimientos hacia usted no mermarán. Seguiré amándola hasta que mi alma quede consumida en la eternidad de la muerte. Usted me ha embrujado de cuerpo y alma. Es la dueña de mis sentimientos.

Elizabeth se quedó muda, no lograba encontrar palabras para contestarle y tampoco pudo hacerlo pues Darcy la atrajo más hacia él y se sumieron en un cálido abrazo. Se sentía tan bien, tan querida, tan amada.

Darcy no tardó en romper el abrazo y le sonrió con calidez – Señorita Elizabeth, debería descansar. Le prometo que mañana no partiré hasta haberme despedido correctamente de usted. –Darcy besó su frente y la dejó marchar.

 **Siento tanto haber tardado en actualizar, pero he estado bastante liada con la universidad, enfermedades varias y aún no sé cómo organizarme el tiempo. Debo actualizar también otras historias, y tiempo al tiempo. De verdad que lamento mucho la demora.**


End file.
